Jedediah
Jedediah is an angel that belongs to the Powers. He is a powerful angelic warrior that is very loyal to both Joseph and Michael. He fights to restore order to Heaven and will strike at anyone who threatens it. Background He fought against Lucifer and his forces during his rebellion and later again during the Apocalypse. When Michael was imprisoned in the Cage he was outraged at both the Winchesters and Castiel. After the Apocalypse he and the rest of the Powers fought against Castiel when Civil War erupted in Heaven on behalf of Raphael. He had promised that he would dedicate his time to freeing Michael from the cage and recommence the Apocalypse like it was supposed to go. However, Joseph's spies learned that Raphael had no interest in freeing Michael and wanted to rule Heaven uncontested. They abandoned Heaven to go to Earth to see to finding a way to free their leader themselves with the aid of Michael's Battalion which had started to grow in number and operation due to the influence and actions of Daniel Leonard who was the younger brother of Joseph's vessel. When Castiel took the souls of Purgatory to defeat Raphael and utlimately led to the Leviathan being let loose on the Earth, Jedediah fought with the other Powers to destroy them and had to watch many of his brothers die in their fights against them. Eventually they emerged victorious after they learned of the Leviathan's vulnerabilities and the death of Dick Roman. They continued to quietly do their duties against Hell and to free Michael. Hope of that mission succeeding was given when he was with the other Powers to witness Daniel Leonard becoming the Heavenly Saint before their very eyes. But they suffered a major catastrophe when the Fall happened and his and all the other Powers wings burned away due to Metatron tricking Castiel. Season 9 Jedediah was tasked to go with Daniel Leonard to track the Winchesters when a tracking device was put in their car by Agent Donovan. They went off to join with Riley Ackerman , Dennis Richards and Phillip Dawson. They tracked them down to a town where people were killing to enact against those that unjustly slighted them and Jedediah realized that Barachiel was in the area. With the help of the humans, he tracked Barachiel down and he executed her personally. Sam and Dean stumbled onto them soon after and attacked him with holy fire which injured him and forced them to retreat. Eventually, he and Daniel found themselves in the Lebanon, Kansas area where he rested from his wounds and searched the area for the bunker but had no luck in the weeks that followed. He spent down time intercepting chatter between angels in rival factions and found both Castiel's and Azrael's location and had Daniel contact Abel who was the closest to their area to respond. After that, Jedediah became quite angry with Daniel when he had apparently had been seeing Kevin Tran and never told him. He began to question Daniel's loyalites but Daniel argued that he was still firmly committed to his duties to them. He was proven wrong when Daniel managed to bring Kevin into the fold and brought the tablets and the Holy Grail back as well. Jedediah was at the Pavilion when Abel managed to bring in Gadreel. He argued that it would be better to execute him but Daniel argued against it and Joseph decided to let him live and allow him into their numbers. Jedediah asked Joseph if he was sure about that and while Joseph had his doubts, he decided to show some faith to Daniel's request to give Gadreel a chance. Soon Bartholomew's base of operations was found and he along with Nazareth went off to wipe them out. Both of them wanted to have the pleasure of killing Bartholomew themselves but Nazareth beat Jedediah to it. Jedediah was dispatched to 'the site' where the ritual was to take place to free Michael and get everything ready and secured two weeks prior to the Feast of Saint Michael. He had the aid of angels and a few humans from the Battalion such as Dennis Richards. He was there to receive Joseph, Daniel and their entire travel party at Stull Cemetery for the ritual. He was with his fellow Powers to meditate together prior to the ritual and was surprised when Abel gave a start. He sensed something that sounded like Cain but Abel seemed to believe that it wasn't truly him. Jedediah then was at the site, the place where Michael fell into the cage, to watch Daniel perform the ritual. He used the key to release Michael who awed him and a good many of the gatherings of angels and humans with his golden fiery wings. Season 10 Almost immediately with Michael's return, Jedediah had his wings restored alongside his remaining Powers. According to Hannah, Jedediah managed to track down and eliminate Tyrus as well as some of his men. Personality Jedediah is quite the serious soldier. He almost always has his mind on the mission and business currently at hand. When he does have a moment to rest while on the job then he spends it on meditation to listen to the whispers and chatters of angels to see if everything is going right. Jedediah is also one of the few that seems to be able to question Joseph to his full tolerance. Jedediah has little understanding for humor and a very small tolerance for laziness. He also seems to not have any real love for humans but he does respect them when they come to earn it from him. Jedediah also has a deep loathing for 'heretics' like Castiel and Bartholomew and won't hesitate to run them through with his blade. Powers and Abilities Jedediah possess all the basic powers and abilities typical of angels though his are stronger than normal Angels and Seraphs. The only angels stronger and more skilled in combat than him and his fellow Powers are the Archangels. *Angel Swords: Jedediah wields two of these weapons in battle which he keeps under both his sleeves like most angels keep their blades. *'Teleportation': After Michael was released from Lucifer's Cage one of the first things he did was restore the wings of The Powers, allowing them to teleport once more. Facts and Trivia Jedediah's name roughly translates to Beloved or Friend of the Lord. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:High-tier Angels